The Start of a Bad Joke
by Meian Rose
Summary: An airhead and a Moyashi piss off a samurai...Coming into contact with a Japanese man out for blood, tailing the literally scarred boy who looks stunningly similar to you isn't an everyday occurrence. All Shion wants to do is clear up this misunderstanding before anyone is sliced into thirds. Nezumi, really just wants to take Shion home and pretend it never happened. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Language, Nezumi, Kanda, Somewhat Shounen Ai to appease the fangirls. Fanboys, if there are any, don't hate me. Plenty inside for you as well. **

**AU: Nezumi/Shion = Childhood friends.**

** Allen = Slightly O.O.C. (Out Of Character) for a few good reasons.**

** In which the city of No. 6 abandoned their hold of West Block and disbanded when receiving complaints of suspected inhuman treatment taking place within the city. West Block took the liberty of straightening up the maddening epidemic of crime and cracked down, for the most part.**

**Brief history of Nezumi and Shion: **

** Friends that once briefly met as twelve year old boys when Nezumi wandered into the city of No. 6, where Shion lived at the time. Nezumi disappeared shortly after their meeting. Two years later, the city is disbanded and Nezumi has no problem with showing Shion around the refreshed city of what was formerly known as West Block. Currently, Nezumi is legally independent and offered Shion a home in his studio apartment, just on the outskirts of town, in a cozy underground room stuffed to the brim with books. **

**Summary: Coming into contact with a Japanese man out for blood, tailing the literally scarred boy who looks stunningly similar to you isn't an everyday occurrence. All Shion wants to do is clear up this misunderstanding before anyone is sliced into thirds. Nezumi, really just wants to take Shion home and pretend it never happened. AU.**

* * *

"I _still_ can't believe you did that, Nezumi."

"That pervert deserved it."

"You didn't have to throw him down like that..He would have backed off. It's just difficult to tell my age apart from that of an older man, you know? They say it's the hair.."

"Shion, if you really believe that he would have seen the difference, you're an airhead."

Overall the day had turned out not so different from any other. The city of West Block was bustling and people of variety rumbled about as they carried on with their busy lives, typically paying no mind to the teenagers walking a little closer than side by side.

Ever since the dissolve of No. 6, Nezumi had been nothing more than a little up-tight. Sure, it was comforting to know that a city accused of mistreating fellow humans was under conviction, but sending the unsuspecting citizens to West Block wasn't exactly the best cover up. The citizens didn't seem to mind, so long as the crime _rates_ stayed down. In fact, so far they'd been the lowest the city had ever recorded in the past twelve years.

However, if Shion thought that should give Nezumi a reason to relax, he was duly mistaken.

Just on the way home, a man decided to begin a little mindless flirting with Shion. Nezumi, being the stoic, bitter little warrior he was, thoroughly put the man in his place and dragged Shion away before the situation escalated any further. Shion had been lecturing him since.

"-And I don't think you should be so overprotective. It's not as if we're in the same kind of danger we would have been two years ago. So what if we have to put up with a perverted old man every now and then? I'd rather worry about that than whether or not you'd come home alive.."

He sighed, stuffing his hands in pockets. "You've never had to worry about that, Shion. You've only been to the _real_ West Block _once_."

"..Who says I didn't have to worry? Even when you left, Nezumi, I couldn't help but think back to that miserable place and wonder if you'd be okay or not. I had no idea who you were going home to-if you _had_ a home to go home to.."

He stopped to sigh once more, loudly enough to annoy Shion if he was lucky, and stopped dead in his tracks. He placed a hand on Shion's shoulder in a manner that was unfamiliar, to either of them. In a way that felt so warm, inviting, yet Nezumi all the same.

Though still unsatisfied with nonverbal gesture of peace, he decided that it was best to let Nezumi have his way of silence just this once, and the two stepped back into the flow of the city.

Nezumi opened his mouth to ask Shion what he had planned to do for dinner tonight, when a shock of silver caught his eye.

No-No, not white. This was undeniably anything _but_ white.

However, that was all he was able to officially conclude before his reflexes took the initiative and dragged them both into the nearest, farthest corner of an alley. With a hand over Shion's mouth, he held him underneath the approaching danger, behind an empty dumpster that served as a temporary cover.

_"Nezumi?" _Shion wanted to ask, although difficult through his muffled voice. Despite Nezumi's grip, he glanced up and over the dumpster to check for anything out of the ordinary. Finding nothing, he glanced back at Nezumi with a plain frown. "This isn't funny! I thought something serious was going to-"

_Crash!_

Without any kind of warning, an unidentified object appeared to have slammed into the dumpster, knocking an unsuspecting Shion back into the chest of Nezumi. Nezumi, surprised the air had not been knocked out of his lungs, decided the dumpster was no longer safe. Even so, it didn't appear as though they were headed anywhere soon.

The battle had already crept up on them, and it was easy to see that this was a situation that would have been much rather avoided, should Shion perhaps one day decide to listen to Nezumi.

A dazed Shion stood himself up and glanced at the somewhat hazy sight. Through the blur he made out white hair somewhat identical to his own which indicated he was either hallucinating or looking into a mirror. He rubbed his eyes as his vision slowly came into focus, watching as the sight unfolded.

"Get back here, idiot Moyashi..I'll slice you into pieces!"

"It's not my fault someone can't handle a little competitive sport. No need to feel so ashamed, BaKanda!"

"What did you just call me? I'll teach you some respect, you little idiot!"

"Now, BaKanda, that's not very nice. Say it with me, alright? It's Allen. _All-en_."

Nezumi and Shion shared a slight look of disbelief, though Nezumi's leaned more toward the enraged side.

As if the situation wasn't odd enough as it is, Nezumi just couldn't stop looking between _"Allen"_ and Shion. If not for the obvious tint of silver lining Allen's otherwise gray hair, he would have sworn up and down that the two were twins. However, Allen had yet to turn his back and confirm Nezumi's suspicions, seeing as he was too busy being pinned to the ground by a man bearing what appeared to be a katana.

Strangely enough, the apparent Moyashi didn't seem to fear this man. Enough so that he bravely spat an insult in retort to every hateful comment the man threw at him. Judging by the rips, tears, and tatters in his close and the way his tongue seemed to get sharper with every passing minute, he wasn't exactly sure who may or may not be the victim..

"It was just one lousy game of poker. I didn't know you were such a sore loser."

"It was more than that, you idiot. Any game played should be played with honor, it's fact. You're a filthy cheat!"

"Naive BaKanda, the cheaters always prosper. Don't you know? That's why you should let me go before your own ignorance swallows you whole.."

"Cut that face out, you're not deterring me! I want my money back!"

His sword pressed into the fabric of the boy's white button-up. Shion had decided that he'd watched enough.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he shouted, despite Nezumi's efforts to keep him restrained. "It's dangerous to swing that thing around like that, as if it was some toy! I can't believe you two are childish enough as to hold each others lives over a poker game. You're lucky nobody has called the police yet, or the city would be all over you two!"

Although Nezumi admired Shion's bravery, almost as much as Allen's, he was sure he'd have to restrain this airhead or break into a run rather quickly before the man with the blade decided to turn his hand on Shion as well. Honestly, when was this kid ever going to learn? The people of West Block couldn't be reasoned with, new or old!

Despite Allen's position and Kanda's air of hostility, they barely glanced back at Shion and shouted, "Stay out if this!"

Nezumi placed a hand on Shion's shoulder, quietly rewarding him for his efforts. Allen and Kanda were right back to insulting each other in a matter of seconds, and it was a wonder that no one had dared to glance down this alley to so much as peek at what the commotion may be.

He figured he should count his blessings, and get Shion out of here before their chance flew out the window.

"Shion." he whispered, "Shion, are you listening to me?"

Shion looked up at him and nodded, "What is it, Nezumi?"

"We need to get out of here."

"We do? Where are we going?"

He would've punched himself in the face if Shion weren't standing right there. Where else, exactly, where they meant to go?

Nezumi must have caught Shion after a particularly rude insult, courtesy of Allen, because another loud crash followed BaKanda grabbing Allen by the scruff of the neck. As if Allen didn't know when enough was enough, he wasn't deterred.

He practically purred. "BaKanda, you shouldn't touch me this much if you know what's good for you.."

"Are you trying to creep me out, or provoke me further?!"

Allen held both his hands up, as if proving his innocence before pushing the blade away from his face. Kanda, perplexed by the sudden action, made no such attempts to keep the '_Moyashi_' underneath his hateful sword, but his glare made all the difference. After rising to his feet, he cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"I think I've wasted enough time." he spun around to face the two behind the dumpster, "I'm sorry, but I'll need to borrow one of you."

Normally Nezumi would have dared the boy to take a step closer, but in a flash the boy had taken a running jump and hopped onto the dumpster, and off in a flash, landing atop a poorly constructed building, siding the alley.

..Taking Shion with him.

Nezumi and Kanda both swore and each took a devastatingly vicious leap after the boy's; sufficiently destroying the dumpster in the process.

In any normal situation Nezumi would have left anyone who happened to be so unfortunate enough to wind up in the situation with him to the sharks, but Shion was a different case. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed his company around in order to feel some sort of normalcy. Whether the airhead was prolonging his sanity or quite the opposite, he wasn't sure. All he knew at that moment was that the idiot had no right to _borrow_ the other idiot!

Atop the roofs, Shion had come to a similar conclusion.

It had all happened so fast that he hadn't really processed what had happened until he was sure that the vice grip on his wrist wasn't due to let up any time soon, and they were jumping roof to roof, hurriedly away from the samurai, hurriedly away from Nezumi.

"Hey!" Shion called out as they took yet another leap off another building, just barely landing safely every time. Allen didn't seem the least bit phased and kept going, never bothering to look behind him; likely in fear of the man _already_ hot on his trail. "Stop!"

Allen shook his head as he leapt again, "No time for stopping! Catch your breath while we're running."

"W-Wait! Where are you taking me?!"

"Anywhere! What's your name?"

"I..ah, Shion. You're...Allen?"

He nodded and sent a smile Shion's way, "That's right. See? Someone should tell BaKanda that it's not too hard to memorize a name."

"R-Right.." He caught his breath as they briefly came to a halt, long enough for Allen to pull Shion under his arm and drop into an alley between two buildings.

Thankful for the rest, Shion found himself shamelessly on all fours, huffing desperately for air. Allen did nothing more than sit down cross legged, and watch. Just how much energy did this kid have?!

"Do you mind..telling me..what that was all about?" he asked between breaths.

Allen rubbed the back of his head apologetically, "Sorry, it's just..y'see..If BaKanda caught up with us, it would be rather difficult to differentiate the two of us; at least with our backs turned. In any event, I would have..to put it lightly, thrown you to the wolves. After all, if he's busy with you, I can make my escape and rid myself of anymore of his nonsense."

Though a little taken aback that Allen had considered feeding him to the apparent shark, he'd grown quite used to picturing these scenario's with Nezumi. Although life wasn't quite as.._lively_ as it was around the first rebirth of West Block, he'd found himself in situations that may or may not have traumatized the already scarred boy for life.

When Shion had gathered the energy and stamina to stand on his own, ignoring Nezumi's nagging voice in the back of his mind with few kind words to say, he'd decided that now was as good a time as ever to ask Allen exactly what his intentions were now that he's evaded the enemy.

To which Allen promptly responded, "I think I'm going to keep you around for a while."

Shion found himself backing into the brick wall, slightly sturdier than the one he and Nezumi had become accustomed with moments before. "Are you out of your mind? N-Nezumi will kill you!"

Allen cocked his head to the side as if Shion had uttered a complicated formula, "Why would he do that? It's not as though he has anything to do with the situation.."

Shion was well aware of that. And he was also well aware of the fact that Nezumi would likely swear up and down to every and any higher power available, until he'd managed to reclaim what had _apparently_ become rightfully his; because that's, what he claimed, the city did to people like him. Once they'd found something precious, something to consider an attachment, it's followed by repercussions and complications. For example, the possessive urge to protect or defend his belonging as if said belonging, Shion, defined a smaller or larger part of himself.

In other words, Nezumi wasn't familiar with the concept of friendship and he'd likely express that through his actions in any way he deemed fit for the occasion. Today just so happened to be one of those days, and today Nezumi was going to save Shion, to show him that the airhead was better off alive.

Without any sure way of explaining the situation, he merely put it off. "We're good friends. That's..what friends do."

"Friends? I had a friend once!" he cheered as if reminiscing an old toy.

"O-Once?"

He nodded, "That friend died. 'Was a shame too, I liked him."

Shion bowed his head in apology, "That must have been tough. What was his name?"

His face reverted to the constant smile he seemed to wear with pride, "I didn't mind so much. I'm sure he's happy now. After all, in the end he was reunited with his sister. It's a shame I can't witness it, but what really pissed me off was the fact that he left me with.._Master_."

"M-Master?"

Allen nodded, but something in his form had changed. His shoulders slumped and quivered slightly, he held his stomach as if on the verge of collapse, and Shion was sure that he'd need some kind of medical attention if he kept this up any longer.

"F-Forget I asked.." he quickly waved it off, placing a gentle hand on Allen's shoulder in an effort to distract him.

Speaking of distracting him..Sooner or later, he was going to have to make a run for it.

Unsure of what to do next, he changed the subject.

"S-So..How did you get that scar?" he asked as casually as possible, in hopes to do anything _but_ offend this lunatic.

Then again, he wasn't exactly swinging a katana in anyone's face.

"Oh, this?" he pointed to his left eye, referring to the odd scar that slightly curved and intersected just below the eye, maneuvering atop his eyelid until resting into the single shape of a pentagram. "I was cursed as a child. My father died in an accident trying to save my life, and as a result the priest shamed me by carving this into my face. It's supposed to serve as a reminder every time I look into a mirror."

Perhaps that wasn't the best question to ask. How could he have possibly been so calm explaining something like that? It usually took Shion a good amount of ten minutes to even begin to elaborate on the snake, as Nezumi liked to call it, constricting and twisting around his body. The white hair was only an addition, but it appeared he wasn't the only one suffering from some form of shock. At least, that was the doctor's final conclusion. Shock and fear had successfully encased the boy in his three days of slumber and around the second day, his hair corresponded to his nerves.

Well, on the bright side, Nezumi offered to dye it.

Shion refused, but it was a nice thought.

With nothing else to do but continuously plan his escape, at least if Nezumi failed to pull through for him or hold his own against the samurai, _which was unlikely. _"I-I'm sorry about that. I know how hard it is to..talk about this kind of thing. It must have been a difficult time for you."

Allen offered that same smile, that Shion suddenly felt had lost its formerly calm appeal, "It was hard to deal with after a while, but as long as I'm alive I can repent and Mana will forgive me one day. As long as idiot Kanda doesn't cut me down to size, I'll be alright. Knowing I've survived makes me happy."

At that moment, Allen had looked up to the sky and for a moment, just a moment, his smile seemed a little less forced. It was clear that this boy had grown an attachment that Nezumi would ultimately loathe and regret dearly; but Shion knew there was so much more to connection than chains.

Sooner or later, he decided, he'd have to show Nezumi that side of the light of the situation, as well.

"I hope you don't mind," Allen rose to his feet, "But we should get going now. The idiot Kanda will pick up on our scent soon enough and I feel as though keeping you with me is the safest chance at survival."

Perhaps now was an appropriate time to bail himself out of this mess, "I-I'm sorry, I have to get back to Nezumi. I'm sure Kanda lost you, you should be safe. After all, West Block can be a little bit of a labyrinth." His rambling took hold of him and all coherent thought was lost, "I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. I mean, up on the rooftops you saw just how many alley's and street markets there were. All identical, nonetheless! I'm sure if we just waited for Nezumi-"

Allen, whom had clearly stopped listening a long time ago, took firm hold of his wrist. "I apologize, Shion, that was not a request. Not to worry though, I'll return you unharmed, so long as we stay out of Kanda's way, that is.."

Now, was that a threat, or was he simply referring to what Kanda would do to them if given the chance?

Either way, Shion figured that whether he liked it or not, without sufficient defense against the boy who rivaled Nezumi in agility, he was surely going along for the ride.

* * *

Reversing rolls for what he felt was the sixteenth or so time, since the start of this little game of U_ncle_, he sneered in Kanda's face. "Where the hell did that idiot go? I know you're working together, so spit it out, damnit!"

Kanda offered nothing but a smug look and a grunt of annoyance, "How the hell should I know? I have nothing to do with that damn beansprout. It's not my fault the runt let his guard down."

Currently, Nezumi had the samurai up against the wall, arm uncomfortably twisted behind his back. Miraculously, he'd begun sweating halfway into this seemingly never-ending battle for the rights to interrogate one another. The unspoken rules were simple-whoever inflicted the most pain was entitled to torment the other as they pleased; although the true objective of this game had lost all meaning, when the questions began repeating themselves, and the answers followed suit.

Nezumi, not at all satisfied, twisted the arm to an even further degree. If this man felt any pain at all, he didn't show it. Although commending the man for his bravery, as well as holding his own, this was quickly becoming a nuisance.

He kneed the hilt of his sword and roughly slammed the man against the brick wall as a distraction.

Slightly wincing, Kanda chuckled bitterly. "If that's the best you've got, you better start training a little harder. Or are you just as much of a runt as that airhead?"

Kanda, in a flash, reversed positions and held Nezumi against the wall in a similar manner. Nezumi however, wasn't quite as inhuman as this man. He was rather capable of feeling pain, but just a bit too stubborn to admit it.

In other words, the only thing that differentiated this game from the childish game of _Uncle_, was the fact that they were inflicting pain and asserting dominance for a worthy cause. Each had a motive, and each had a goal, and similarly, each had an obstruction.

Whether or not the obstruction truly lied in each other..Well, they were a bit too busy killing each other to figure it out.

* * *

**A/N: **

** I promised myself a one-shot. I didn't give myself a one-shot. I hate everything. **

** Well, at least I wont feel the pressures of 'deadline, deadline, deadline' while I'm doing this. I'm not so sure that No.6/D. Gray Man crossovers are quite that popular but I decided that we needed allot more of them. **

** If I haven't mentioned it before, I'll do it now. A surprise guest from a lovely third party is due to appear. **

** Whether I continue the story from there may or may not be left up to demand, or my will to write when I'm through with this. I estimate a second chapter before I reach the conclusion but I've been told that I'm a frequent liar so I suggest you don't take my word on that.**

** Please don't hurt me. Don't become Kanda and hurt me. It would hurt.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Get off me!"

"Not until you apologize!"

"I-I just want to go home! You're insane!"

"The very thought of a place like this being your home is insanity!"

At the moment, it was safe to say that Shion had made what seemed like the stupidest decision in and of his entire life. Which, given the circumstances, was in very real danger of being cut short.

It started out simple enough. He'd remembered what Nezumi had said..The nonsense that he seemed to always spout about the weakness of attachments. It just so happened that Allen was sharing a rather personal story about the man he'd come to know as "Mana". It wasn't his fault that, just as Allen began to spin the tale of the day they'd stood in the snow and created their own secret language as a means of fun, an idea has begun to circulate.

Shion merely used his instincts to his advantage; something that would have made Nezumi proud, should he have been there. Which is why Allen's decision to pin him face down, arm bent behind his back, the minute he began to run was just _unfair_. He'd spent what he'd estimated to be a good ten minutes trying to fight the boy off or at least twist his body in a comfortable position, where he wouldn't have to touch the ground where god knows what has stepped.

He grunted in frustration as Allen roughly slammed the side of his face down into the concrete, vaguely realizing that this situation minus the struggle may have been a little less painful. "It's not as if you'd understand, you've never met Nezumi!"

"Nezumi?" he looked around, "He's the one you had with you? The one we left behind with Kanda?"

"Not we. I didn't want to come with you!"

"I told you, I don't mean to keep you for long. I just need you in case Kanda shows up. As soon as I evade him once and for all, I'll let you go!"

"After all that, you still think he's after you?!"

"Us." he corrected. "I'll let you go, I swear, but now.." He looked around and spied the top of the nearest building. Shion groaned underneath the feeling of his weight shifting.

"I'll go and get a better look. Maybe I can spot him from a bird's eye point of view." His gaze shifted to the market just ahead of the alley. Miraculously, no one had spotted the little commotion, or shared so much as a second thought regarding the quick pattern of footsteps above their heads, or the sudden crash that followed.

"Is this a normal occurrence?"

"I-Is what a normal occurrence?"

"People like you and I. It doesn't seem like anyone has tried to investigate, so either West Block is a very liberal city, if I may call it that, or my idea of using the rooftops to our advantage wasn't quite as original as I had hoped."

Shion shook his head, shutting his eyes as he tried to avoid the shameful picture of himself he had painted in his head. He could only imagine the looks he'd been receiving as people walked by. He hadn't noticed, nor had he been able to confirm it for himself, because it was hard to pay attention to anything other than the boy who looked shockingly similar to you sitting on your back.

It was bad enough that Nezumi had already put him in awkward situations in the past that had given almost anyone around the wrong impression, but _this_ kind of position with a stranger? It was maddening, really. Even more so, somewhere along the way Allen's knees began to dig into the bridge of his spine, making it painfully clear that should the intention arise, Allen was more than capable of snapping him in half where he lay.

"If I let go of you, will you run away again?"

"No." he lied.

Allen grabbed his chin and forced Shion to meet his eyes, "I think you need to work on your poker face."

Shion, rather uncharacteristically, swore to every higher power that if he was somehow given the benefit of the doubt, he would never lie again. "I'm telling the truth! I wont run, I'll stay right here."

He ceased his struggling for a moment. Allen leaned forward and pressed both elbows to the ground, chest pushing Shion's head flat against concrete in the process. This, Shion figured, signaled something along the lines of Allen actually thinking it over. But, as it seemed, the brief hum of discontent confirmed that Allen still didn't believe a damn thing this little liar said.

Perhaps Nezumi hadn't rubbed off on him enough..

* * *

To say they had settled their differences was a complete and utter lie. In fact, at the moment, there wasn't anyone in the world that either hated more than each other, save for the idiot with white hair that ran off with the _other_ idiot with white hair.

They'd let go of each others throats soon after the situation had escalated to the point where Nezumi unsheathed the katana himself, only to briefly marvel at the antiquity of the sword. How had something like _this_ found its way into West Block? More importantly, where did the owner come from?

Nezumi, knowing that with every passing second, Allen was getting further and further away with the boy he'd come to know as a friend, settled to compromise. He freed the sword and returned it to it's owner, on the condition that the owner was obligated to drop his weapon or at the very least, leave it untouched.

Kanda, though regretfully, agreed to his terms.

So with the bloodshed out of the way for the moment, they moved on to the next step.

The 'next step' was far more tedious than the first. They were to calculate their opponent's, Allen's, next move and determine where and exactly when he would land in what point of West Block. Nezumi, keen on instinct and mathematics, was able to conclude the exact location just to the north of their standing point, and estimate an arrival time using the statistics of Allen's body mass and index provided by Kanda, who seemed to know allot more about Allen than he let on.

"What else are you holding back?" he accused as he inattentively inspected what used to be a dumpster.

Kanda shot him a glare in return, "Why would I hold anything back? I know just as much as you do. I happened to run into the idiot a few times over here and there, that's all. I can't get him out of my hair long enough.."

"Yet _you_ seem to be the one hunting him down."

"I'm not hunting him down, I'm pursuing the location of my money, that he weaseled out from under my nose with his damn western games!"

Kanda let out a hum of annoyance, signifying the end of this discussion. Nezumi wouldn't let the conversation stop there, though. He was rather curious as to why a look-a-like of Shion would suddenly wind up in what was once a god forsaken city like this. Besides, there was still a good ten minutes left before Allen was due to land in point B. If they were so much as a second early, he was likely to spot them on the chase and use every means of deception necessary to save his own skin.

What would happen to Shion? They weren't sure, but it was likely Allen had a good reason for taking the boy with him.

"In other words, he once beat you in a game of poker, likely cheated, and now you're out for revenge."

He looked away and let out an undignified '_che_'. But, it seemed as though he felt the need to kill time as well. "What about that little airhead you carry with you? He's practically a lapdog.. and I seriously doubt that your only motive is keeping him around as a punching bag. What's wrong, the kid grew on you and now you don't have the heart to throw him away?"

While he wasn't lying, he wasn't telling the truth. That wasn't _exactly_ what happened.. "Not that it's any of your business, but the idiot saved my life once and I'm simply returning the favor. West Block would have eaten him alive if I'd let him find his own way. It's not my fault he's comfortable with me; I'm just stuck with him."

"It doesn't sound that way to me. Just another attachment."

"Then I guess you need your ears checked."

"Then I guess it's your fate to _die_, isn't it?"

Yes..they definitely weren't quite on good terms.

In hopes of avoiding another needless death match, they sat in silence for the remainder of their wait. Nezumi, continually checking his watch as the clock seemed to tease him, nearly jumped atop the roof for joy when the clock struck seven and alerted Kanda.

"It's time."

Kanda, grinning like a madman, hurried to the roof bearing the same impatience as Nezumi.

Despite the sudden jumps, Nezumi maintained the level of his voice to an even extent, long enough that just in between runs, he was able to speak clearly. "The sun is going down. Their faces will be difficult to see and the differences will be subtle, so you'll have to pay close attention to the hair. Remember that Allen's hair is leaning more towards silver than it is white, unlike Shion. The scars will be difficult to see as well, but if we somehow manage to get a good look at their faces, Shion has no scar under either of his _red_ eyes. Got it?"

Kanda let out a signature grunt, "Don't treat me like I'm stupid. I know what the kid looks like, I've been chasing him down for two years now. When I get my hands on him.."

"If he wanted to run from you," he paused to jump atop a different roof, along side Kanda who followed suit, "He would have done it by now. I think you're missing something vital; something you're not understanding."

"I don't need to have this conversation with you!" he hissed, "It's none of your business anyways. Do me a favor and stay out of my business."

"It became my business when the boy you've worked so hard to track down, kidnapped Shion! You may not give a damn about your friends but-"

"_Friends?_ Has the punching bag been upgraded."

Realization settling in, Nezumi inwardly punched himself in the stomach for being such an _idiot_.

"I never said I didn't care about the idiot. Eventually, the thought of being stuck with someone loses its bite once you've gotten used to it. And if I didn't know how to express my emotions so well," he said proudly in spite of the irony, "I'd probably have wasted two years of my life running after him, too."

Kanda had nothing to say. There was nothing he could have really said that would've sufficiently gotten him out of the apparent grave he'd dug for himself. And if Nezumi knew what was good for him, he wouldn't push the situation any further, either. It seemed as though he wasn't the only one with a bit of extra _baggage_.

Neither had spoken until they'd reached the edge of a single building, standing just before the outskirts of town.

Nezumi knew this area well. Before the _new order_, as he referred to it, had been established, here lied a mass of poorly built shacks and tents used as refuge for the homeless or those who were able to afford their own makeshift housing. Even then, it wasn't rare for a man, often hailing from the dreaded city, to charge those who sought that refuge the rent expenses, bills, taxes, but not limited to anything he deemed fit for the rats of West Block. Nezumi had once lived in that pathetic little pile, grouped with the idiots who never dared speak out against the hand that plucked the food right from their reach.

It wasn't until he'd found the forgotten little home underground that served as a multipurpose apartment. It was quite fitting for a rat, hence the name he wore so proudly, and oddly enough he felt as though Shion wouldn't mind it, either..as soon as the boy was free of that city, that was..

On the other hand, he found himself cursing up a storm once he'd realized that even the simplest memory was tied into that airhead. Was this the annoyance Kanda felt?

No. Nezumi's nuisance may have still been that, a _nuisance_, but the differences between he and Kanda were far too present to be ignored.

"Wake up." Kanda growled, "Tell us where that damn idiot is. You said he'd be here by now! If I have to wait another damn-"

"Stop talking." He held a hand out to silence the man, who was due to angrily protest until he pointed to the earth below.

Shion's whining was audible, even from _this_ distance.

"We're on the edge of town and he _isn't_ here. I've helped you out enough, now you have to leave and promise that you'll leave Nezumi and I alone!"

The two were walking rather closely. Along their way down the market, Shion's efforts to escape quickly became troublesome and Allen was forced to use rather..unorthodox methods of escaping wandering eyes. A method that Shion was far too accustomed with.

So, while Shion mourned the loss of what so little was left of his dignity, Allen kept to lovingly wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder and acting as though they were nothing short of close, _close friends_. At least, that's what Allen had said.

_"At the very least, they'll believe we're brothers!"_

Except Shion didn't have a brother, and he didn't want one. And surely if he did have a brother they would've maintained a safe distance away from each other, because frankly it's hard to believe anyone other than twins were capable of sharing such a bond with a sibling.

And then he took his appearance to account, and swore under his breath.

Allen laughed as they neared dangerously close to the shadows lurking above, "I'm sure that Kanda's already taken his aggression out on Nezumi. If not, then I surely lost him back there."

"That's right, although it was crowded..surely he wouldn't have made a scene. You could have let me go.."

"I wouldn't put it above Kanda."

Shion wouldn't argue with that. The stories he'd heard so far have been rather..well, just like Kanda.

"What are you going to do, once you've left?" he couldn't help but ask.

Allen stretched his arms and yawned, "Hopefully I'll find a nice place to take a nap. I was supposed to find my master..but I ditched that a long time ago. There's no way in hell that I'm spending another night in a fight for my life, just to feed _his_ stupid drinking habits."

That was right, in the time that had passed he'd warmed up to Shion enough, or perhaps he was just bored, and told the boy all about his demon master, Cross. While he sounded like an..interesting character, part of Shion believed that Cross wasn't too different from any other alcoholic in West Block...

..Is what he'd like to say.

"Right, Cross..Tell me again how you survived capturing a lion?"

Allen chuckled, "I'm not really sure. I thought I was going to die, given that my only sort of defense was a worn out rope, but I'm glad that I lived to meet you today. If I wasn't so sure that Kanda would cut me up into sushi next time we met, I'd have loved to stay and gotten to know you better."

Shion smiled honestly for the first time since they'd met that afternoon, "I think you'd like Nezumi, once you got to know him..He's allot like Kanda, but..very..less..ah,"

"Extreme?"

"That's the word!"

Nezumi dramatically smashed his palm into the base of his forehead. The man next to him was practically seething.

Leave it to the airhead to make _friends_ with his captor!

Nezumi was sure they were about to continue the conversation somewhere. He knew how that would work out. "Oh, Shion, do you want me to stay?" to which Shion would gladly say "Yes! Of course! Let me take you to my house!" to which a devious little plan would formulate in the little _beansprout's_, yes he dare use Kanda's word, head and they'd end up in the same situation all over again!

He jumped off the roof and landed right in between the two, "That's enough! I can't believe you, Shion! After all that he put you through, you still _trust_ this guy?!"

Kanda followed suit, landing parallel to Allen. He began with accusation, "You, moyashi, I thought you were smarted than that! One of these days someone's going to come along and cut you down to size. You'll end up even shorter than you are now, is that what you want to happen?!"

"That doesn't make sense, BaKanda, and you're not my babysitter!"

"I'm not your babysitter, I have nothing to do with you! It's not my fault, even I can't stand watching someone snuff out this much stupidity! I've seen toddlers with better judgement than you!"

While Nezumi continued to batter Shion..

"You're such an airhead! Did that perverted old man teach you nothing? Am I going to have to take you around West Block again, and show you what evil scum are lurking about to steal you away?!"

"West Block isn't that dangerous anymore, Nezumi! It's in your head!"

"People don't change, Shion! The environment means nothing so long as there still lies darkness!"

"Don't change the subject, Nezumi! You're just angry with me because you thought that you had to and come save me again..I can take care of myself, you know? No one asked you to do that!"

"As if!"

"I can prove it!"

Somewhere along the way, Kanda ran out of lectures and Allen had stopped listening a long time ago. Now, however, he was intently focusing on Shion and Nezumi's rather..interesting argument.

Interesting as in Nezumi, despite what his name may believe, was a lion, Shion was a mouse, and the victor of this battle had yet to be determined.

"...And what do you think happened that night, when we were children? Were you aware that criminals far worse off than I am could have wandered into your window? Where would you be today, Shion!"

"If I hadn't have left my window open, you would have died!"

"But you would have been safe!"

"For someone who hates attachments, you really care about my well being!"

And by then, Kanda had seemed to have had well enough of this argument.

"Will both of you shut your damn mouths and admit you don't want each other to die?! I've never met such an insufferable bunch! It seems that in such short time, the damn beansprout has rubbed off on you two!", to which Allen offered an inaudible "Hey!"

Shion and Nezumi looked at the ground, and the sky, and anywhere _except_ each other.

That was when the brightest of ideas had formed in Shion's little, airy head.

"I-I have an idea!"

Nezumi looked up, though not at all surprised. Kanda half listened and Allen continued smiling, because that seemed to be the default setting on his internal being.

"We..We can settle this! Kanda just proved that he's capable of showing human emotion! He understands the value of a friendship..He can recognize when two people want to kill each other! Even showing the slightest compassion for Allen proves that Kanda somewhat considers you a friend."

Kanda caught the very last bit of that statement, "I'll kill you!"

Nezumi narrowed his eyes, but his features softened into a smirk. "What's wrong, not man enough to admit that you don't hate the little pest?"

Though Allen detested being called a pest, he was interested. "Yeah, Kanda. I've never quite thought of it, but if you're so determined to stay by my side whereas you've followed me around these past two years.."

"Finish that and you're _dead!_ All of you!"

Shion chuckled, "You two are such close friends. That's why I'm assigning Kanda with the task of watching over Allen, until Allen gets his life back on track!"

To this, the smug smirk laying neatly on Allen's equally smug little face, fell to the ground and shattered into a million tiny pieces. "What? You're doing what?!"

Shion cocked his head as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "You heard me, right? You and Kanda have to look out for each other. Otherwise you'll both grow into bitter adults who don't know the value of human life. Just like Cross.."

"Or Rikiga." added Nezumi, who was trying desperately to contain his laughter.

"Y-Yeah! Him too."

Kanda and Allen exchanged sorrowful looks, until they agreed in unison, "There's no way in hell!"

It was Nezumi's turn to offer a smile. A smile that opposed the very essence of Shion's kind demeanor. "I don't suppose you want to reconsider, do you? After all..I'm sure it would hurt Shion's feelings. After coming all this way..I hope you don't wish to inconvenience us any further."

Allen paled, and Kanda gulped, suddenly feeling a dry throat. Allen, though hesitantly, complied. Kanda mimicked the boy and offered a weak mumble of "Understood."

Shion, who couldn't have been happier, thanked Nezumi. It was Nezumi's turn to pale out when Shion offered Allen and Kanda a chance to stay the night at their quaint little home, seeing as it was "far too dark to venture out into the night, safely".

Nezumi was due to protest with every fiber of his being, but the saddened look on Shion's face deterred his vicious ethics. He swore, and swore, and swore to the point Shion considered investing in a swear jar. Perhaps they'd have the money to construct a city equivalent to No. 6! With better moral, of course..

* * *

Morning approached and Kanda and Allen had both said their goodbyes.

Well..mostly Allen. Kanda grunted and mumbled something incoherently, likely dreading his existence as they tread off into the morning sun with a bag, provided by Shion, full of water, snacks, and the money to give them even the slightest head start.

Even so, Shion hoped that the day their lives were in order, they would stay friends, rather than go their separate ways. Because Shion knew how much that hurt, and there was no pain quite like losing someone dear to you.

Although Allen probably had a little more experience in that aspect.

Nezumi, whom had been excitedly awaiting their departure, paled again at the single tear that slipped down Shion's face.

"W-What's wrong?" he sat back on the poorly made bed and stared up at the ceiling, purposely avoiding Shion's gaze.

"I'm so glad we made a friend, Nezumi! It's been so long.."

"What are you talking about? Inukashi and Rikiga are over all the-"

"I know. I was talking about you."

"About me?" he turned away, knowing this conversation was well headed into a different direction.

Shion nodded, despite knowing Nezumi couldn't see him, "You shut them out so often, I was under the impression that you didn't consider them friends..but meeting someone else in a similar situation. You don't shut them out because you don't care, you shut them out because you're not used to expressing your emotions!"

"Shion, I don't want to talk about this." he warned, doing his best to keep his voice level.

This should have been well beyond obvious by now! For the airhead to have just realized.. Had he just lived his entire life believing Nezumi was a heartless brute?! Surely he'd taken the motive behind it into consideration!"

He felt his head running wild again, and he knew it was a matter of time before he raged and shut Shion out again, per every other time that Shion had ever pushed him to his limit.

He'd just about reached breaking point, when two arms snaked around his waist.

And he panicked.

"Shion what the hell are you doing get off me right now or so help me I'll-"

Shion looked up and smiled, "If Allen can look out for Kanda, I can look out for you, right?"

Nezumi paled and paled and paled until he was sure that the color had drained from his face and he now mirrored a black and white portrait of the man he used to be, who never gave into Shion's wishes!

"You.." and despite himself, he broke into a laugh. "You're such an airhead!"

And Shion was aware of that. But even so, he was an airhead, who was Nezumi's closest friend.

* * *

The events of this morning had somewhat faded away, but that didn't stop Shion from walking proudly throughout the market place, offering polite smiles to those who walked by. Oddly enough, his good mood seemed to be rubbing off on the people around him.

He figured that was a good thing. Although Nezumi may not trust the citizens of West Block, he figured that he'd be a bit sour too if he was forced to put up with that kind of oppression. And before the guilt of being a clueless inhabitant of No. 6 set in, he was halted by a thick force, bumping painfully into his nose.

Someone swore, and another gasped in surprise.

Shion looked up at the pair before him, and he was sure he was going to pass out.

Because standing beside the feminine looking boy who matched Kanda's long, black ponytail, stood an equally feminine young man who matched both Allen and Shion in appearance. He was holding a red umbrella, which Shion vaguely assumed was what had knocked him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" the boy held his hand out, "I'm sorry about that. I have to be more cautious.."

The boy next to him shook his head in disapproval, "I told you, it's best to leave your umbrella closed in cases like this, where innocent bystanders are capable of being hurt! What would Master Ichigen have said about this..I wasn't forceful enough. Damnit I knew I should have cracked down on you a long time ago-"

"Down, Kuroh." he groaned, "It wasn't that bad. I'm sure he's alright." He smiled down to his held out hand, "Aren't you?"

Shion took the hand as he was helped up, and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I really should have watched where I-"

He shook Shion's hand, "That's alright. As long as you're fine, no harm done. Anyway, I'm sorry about Kuroh..he was giving me such an earful that I've yet to even ask your name!"

"Oh, it's no trouble! I'm Shion..and you are?"

Nezumi ran through the oddly cheery crowd, and despite being slightly disturbed by the sudden happiness that spread throughout West Block like a virus, smiled as he came across his friend.

Yes, friend. He'd finally mustered up the courage to admit it to himself!

..Only for his smile to falter, as he suddenly realized he was seeing double.

Shion shook the boy's hand as he twisted his umbrella in the other, "Isanda Yashiro. I love your hair!"

* * *

**A/N: For the fangirls seeking yaoi, I have good news for you! Unless maybe not. Then you don't have to read if maybe not but still; I'm having so much fun. **

** Ah, yes, I'm creating two or three different spin off's sharing Kanda and Allen's story, centered around the events after Kanda was assigned as a baby sitter. I'll likely do a Project K spin off where I share Kuroh and Isana's side of the story. Maybe, maybe not. And I plan on furthering perhaps a NezuShi maybe before or after I left off here. I don't know. I crave yaoi between all these characters, but I want to be considerate.. **

** Well anyway, thank you for following and reading my story! **

** Feedback is appreciated and Reviews help me out a lot because I'd love to know how this turns out. But no pressure because friendship. **


End file.
